


Feel the Same

by OfRosesAndRavenstags



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Lemons, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Smut, bottom!Connor, coliver - Freeform, top!oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfRosesAndRavenstags/pseuds/OfRosesAndRavenstags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in 3x02. </p><p>Continuation of the scene where Connor brings Oliver take-out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, this is my first dive into the HtGAWM fandom and, of course, I made it smutty, because, let’s be honest, I’ve been writing so much smut lately it’s kinda ridiculous.
> 
> This is named after Battle Tapes’s “Feel the Same,” which I think is a really hot song so y’all should listen to it.

Connor doesn’t do relationships. He has sex—a lot, but it’s never with the same person twice. He plays and gets drunk and sleeps with people he shouldn’t. He flirts and seduces, has countless lovers, but he never has boyfriends. Never. It’s been his one rule ever since things with Aiden went south.

Yet, there Connor was, back in Oliver’s apartment for the third night that week, a bag of warm Chinese takeout in hand.

 _You’re doing it for school,_ he reasoned to himself. _You’re only doing this with Ollie because he can give you information that can help you win the trophy. Yeah, that’s definitely it, Connor. You’re not dating him and you don’t like him that way. You need him to get the trophy, and he’s a decent lay._

“Is something bothering you, Con?” Oliver asked him suddenly, snapping him out of his reverie.

Connor shook his head, shaking himself back into the present. “N-no. Of course not.”

Ollie gave him a skeptical look. “Are you—“

Connor dropped the bag of Chinese onto the floor and moved closer to Oliver, leaning in to whisper into his ear. “Yes, Ollie. I’m sure.”

Oliver’s lips parted slightly, a tell-tale sign that Connor was succeeding in seducing him— _again_. “I’m pretty sure you’re addicted to sex,” the IT guy stuttered.

More sexy, breathy whispers. “That wouldn’t exactly be a problem for you now, would it, _Oliver_?”

Connor’s words elicited the softest of gasps from Oliver, and all Connor could think about was how he wanted to hear some of the other sounds he could make Oliver make. He wanted to hear the other man panting beneath him with need, he wanted to hear him pleading and moaning begging Connor to fuck him.

When Connor pulled away from Oliver, it was only to make one of his signature, lopsided grins—the one that stated _I-may-want-to-fuck-you-senseless-but-you’ll-just-have-to-wait-and-find-out_ and drove both women and men alike mad with lust. His hands found Oliver’s belt and he deftly undid the buckle, pulling the leather from the loops and letting it fall to the floor with an audible _clink_.

“Okay,” Oliver stated, looking at Connor hungrily with eyes that were already glazing over with need. “Tonight, I want to do you, though.”

Connor flicked open the button of Oliver’s jeans, slowly dragging the zipper down, too. He grazed his palm lightly over Oliver’s crotch, feeling pleased when he discovered that the IT expert was already semi-hard. “Are you sure?” Connor asked, his thumb brushing up against the head of Oliver’s cock through the fabric of his boxers. “I’m pretty sure you like it quite a bit when I flip you onto your stomach, fucking you and managing to hit your prostate with every single thrust.”

Oliver whined. “Bedroom. Now,” he said through his teeth.

“You sure you don't want to eat first? I mean, I got Chinese.”

“Shut up. I don’t want you using your mouth unless its for _different_ purposes.”

 _God, he’s getting better at dirty talk,_ Connor noted as he grabbed the other man by the hips and began to push him towards the bedroom. _He’s getting more assertive, too—demanding—and, damn, that’s hot._

Oliver kissed Connor hard on the mouth, not even breaking contact as they both fell in a mess of tangling limbs onto the bed. For once, Connor was on the bottom, and it was looking as though it might stay that way. Oliver seemed content stripping off his own clothes and grinding powerfully against the law school student sprawled out wantonly beneath him.

“Take off your clothes,” Oliver ordered, not too harshly.

“It’s hot when you’re bossy.”

Oliver let his button-down shirt fall from his shoulders and somehow managed to kick off his jeans. There was a bead of sweat that tumbled down from his neck, between his collarbones, and then, eventually, down his stomach until it disappeared under the waistband of his boxers. His cock was much harder now, the head of it causing a tent and trying desperately to free itself from its tightening confines.

“Have you ever bottomed before?” Oliver asked, bending down to help Connor wriggle out of his trousers.

“Yeah,” Connor admitted, because it was the truth. He’d bottomed probably a dozen times in his life, though most of those times had been with Aiden, and he definitely hadn’t done it recently, per se, because he liked to be the one in control in all of his random hookups. After topping so much, it eventually became habitual for him: easy and effortless enough that he could do it without thinking much. He knew how to work another’s man ass until they were crying, and he could make even the toppiest of tops open up for him, which just lead to him, naturally, being the dominant one in all of his one-night stands.

But Oliver wasn’t just a one-night stand, now, was he?

Oliver stuck a hand in the law student’s boxers, firmly grasping Connor’s cock. “Recently?”

“Nah.” Connor’s eyes were closed, and his breaths were coming in harsher pants. He thrusted his hips up into Oliver’s grasp, groaning at the hot friction against his dick. “It’s been a while—months before I met you.”

“Well”—Oliver leant down, grazing his teeth lightly against the lobe of Connor’s ear—“you’re not the only one who’s good at topping.”

 _Fuck._ Connor shivered, his back arching up desperately against the man hovering above him. _I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to be fucked so much._ “Oliver—“

“Shh. What’d I say about you using your mouth?”

Smirking, Connor got another one of his crazy ideas. He grasped Oliver’s hips in both hands, holding the smaller man still while he moved himself down the bed until he was laying right below Oliver’s aching cock.

Connor pulled Oliver down onto him, taking the IT expert’s balls into is mouth and sucking on them gently—the way he _knew_ drove Oliver insane. Oliver tried to buck up and pull away, obviously torn between grinding down onto Connor’s face and pulling away to reassert his dominance for the night.

“Mhmph,” he mumbled when Connor’s tongue played at the base of his cock.

“What’s the matter, Oliver? I thought you said you wanted to be on top tonight?”

Oliver bit his lip, taking Connor’s hands in his and pulling away. “I said that I wanted to do you, not necessarily that I wanted to be on top.”

Connor was forced to relinquish his hold on Oliver, and he released his cock from his mouth with an audible _pop_. “I want you,” he stated, suddenly quieter, “Oliver.”

“Turn over.” The words were spoken softly enough, but there was no questioning the authenticity of the order as it slipped between Oliver’s soon-to-be kiss-swollen lips.

Connor bit his lip before flipping onto his stomach, looking over his shoulder at Oliver. “Olli—“

A kiss to the nape of his neck. “Please.” Another, this one slightly lower, landing on a shoulder blade.

“I love your voice, Conn”—Oliver accented each of the words with an open-mouthed touch of his lips on Connor’s back—“but I’m not kidding when I say that I want you to be quiet. Just for a few minutes, babe. Can you do that for me?”

Connor opened his mouth, moving to protest, but was immediately silenced when he felt Oliver’s warm tongue trail along the cleft of his ass. Connor was no stranger to that trick—he had done it countless times to others—though no one had ever done it to him, and it felt more amazing than he had ever imagined.

Oliver’s tongue swirled lightly around his hole, pulling a whimper from Connor. Oliver let the wet bundle of muscle slip past Connor’s entrance, spreading soaking warmth throughout the area. He couldn’t reach in to deep, yet the sensations were still enough to reduce Connor to a moaning mess beneath him.

Connor clutched at the sheets, cursing as the pleasure slipped down his sides to pool in his belly and sink between his legs. “ _Fuck,_ Ollie. Please. I need you.” He was painfully hard, and his bare cock was almost chafing against the sheets with every single arching of his back. Oliver’s tongue was still fucking into him, twisting and relentless with each thrust.

“Mhmm,” Oliver hums, the vibrations heavenly on Connor’s ass. “I bet I could make you come without even touching your cock, Conn. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Me eating you out and fucking you with my fingers until you weren’t able to take it anymore?”

 _Fuck yes_ , thought Connor, his mind turning into a garbled mess of swirling thoughts and need _._ “Oliver—“

“I could have you begging for my cock. You’d try to touch yourself, needing to get off, but I’d stop you, making you feel as though you were about to burst until I’d finally thrust into you and make you spill yourself all over the sheets.”

Connor was already reaching his breaking point. He’d had enough of the teasing. “I need you to fuck me, Ollie. Now.” _Screw prep. I need you now._

Oliver didn’t listen. He withdrew his mouth, only to replace it with first one lube-slicked finger and then two. The digits slid in and out of the law student easily, making the slightest of _squelches_ with each thrust. Soon, Oliver was scissoring them on the way out, stroking Connor’s insides in search of that spot.

When Connor suddenly keened, making a loud and rare noise, Oliver knew he’d found it. He crooked his fingers a few times inside his lover, rubbing gently at the spot that he knew was driving Connor mad.

“Come for me, Connor,” Oliver whispered, his teeth grazing shell of the other man’s ear. “I know you want to.”

“ _Please_ , Oliver.” Those confusing sensations of too much and too little at the same time washed over Connor. He was so sensitive—Oliver was hitting his damn prostate, for Pete’s sake—but it wasn’t enough to send him over the edge. “Touch me,” he pleaded.

Oliver grinned as though victorious. “I already am.”

 _Not_ there, _goddammit_ , Connor cursed internally. “My dick, Ollie. Touch my dick.” _Are you really going to make me spell it out for you?_

“Okay.” With a single flick of his wrist, Oliver had Connor’s length in his hand and slowly stroked it from base to tip, rubbing at the sensitive underside and swollen vein. He thumbed along the head to spread the bead of precum that had gathered there.

It wasn’t long before Connor felt that tell-tale tightening in his balls, the simultaneous tightening of all his muscles, his back being forced into an arch. His eyes snapped open as he came, his vision black at the edges but clear enough for him to see Oliver grinning above him wickedly.

He shot ribbons on the both of them, coating Oliver’s hand and his stomach. Oliver slowed down, stroking him progressively slower to help Connor ride out his orgasm until he went boneless and sank into the bedspread, seemingly spent.

“Fuck,” Connor stated, not nearly for the first time that night.

A toothy grin. “Soon, babe.”

Connor felt exhausted already and knew he wasn’t physically capable of being ready for round two for a little while, yet he was eager to start anyway. He wanted his IT expert to be inside him, fucking him hard and fast and powerfully. He needed to be taken away from the stressful world of murder and law and Professor Keating.

He reached down to stroke Oliver, but the other man grabbed his hand at the wrist, stopping it before it got there. Connor frowned, pouting in that persuasive, seductive way that he knew Oliver was powerless against.

“Don’t make that face at me, Conn.”

He played at innocence. “What face?”

“The ‘I-know-you-want-me-to-fuck-you’ face. Stop making it.”

“How’re you gonna stop me?”

Oliver smiled. “I know a few ways.”

 _Please tell me some of those include me getting thoroughly fucked,_ Connor thought, a shiver rolling down his spine.

Oliver pressed some sloppy kisses down Connor’s sides, pausing at his nipples to nip and tweak them a little. As much as Oliver was obviously enjoying being the teaser and not the teased, Connor knew that this game could only go on for so long. The IT expert was painfully hard and had his full, leaking cock pressed up against Connor’s thigh.

There was the loud noise of the lube bottle being reopened, and then the slight _squelch_ ing as Oliver warmed the liquid in his palms before giving his cock a few shaky strokes to coat himself. Bending down again, he sucks a final bruise into Connor’s pale neck, sucking and nipping at the overly sensitive spot in turn until Connor was begging again.

“ _Oliver._ ”

Oliver was pushing in then, slowly sheathing himself within the tight heat of Connor’s ass. After receiving nothing but moans from the man beneath him, Oliver decided it was okay to start thrusting—slowly, at first, but he soon picked up the pace, sliding himself out and nearly hissing with pleasure when Connor would rock him back in, slamming him home.

It wasn’t long before Oliver located that sweet spot again and began rubbing the thick head of his cock over Connor’s prostate again and again, hitting the patch with every thrust of his hips. It made Connor clench against him, squeeze him deliciously, and Oliver bit out a curse.

“Fuck, Conn.”

Normally, Connor would have felt victorious for being able to elicit such a response from Ollie, but he was too busy fighting that pull in his balls to feel like he was winning at anything. _Pull it together,_ he told himself. _Oliver’s barely started and you’re already threatening to fall to pieces—again._

Oliver picked up his pace, lowering his face to the place where Connor’s neck met his shoulder and mouthing at the smooth skin there. “You feel so good _,_ ” he breathed into Connor’s skin, shifting himself to get a better, deeper angle.

Connor groaned at that, feeling his cock twitch between them. He could tell without looking down that he was painfully hard, that his cock was red and dripping with precum. He was so close: one stroke from Oliver could put him over that proverbial edge.

Above him, Oliver was muttering soft combinations of _so tight_ and _warm_ and _fuck,_ as both of them began breathing heavier, their breaths mixing.

“Olli—“

Oliver reached down between them, grasping Connor’s cock firmly and pumping it once, twice, and then a third time, and Connor’s head fell back onto the pillows as he came, his mouth open in an _O_ shape and his dick pulsing.

Faintly, Connor could still feel Oliver thrusting into him, but he focused less and less on that as the pleasurable after-glow consumed him, forcing his limbs into a state of relaxation as he sank into the mattress. The come on his stomach was beginning to cool and grow progressively more tacky.

Connor couldn’t bring himself to care.

Oliver’s thrusts grew shaky, eventually. He bit down on Connor’s shoulder as he came hard and fast and spilled himself deep within the law student beneath him. Oliver grunted, pulling himself gently and rolling off Connor.

The two laid beside each other for a while in complete silence, letting their hearts and breathing return to some semblance of normal. Connor even began to wonder if Oliver had fallen asleep.

He hadn’t.

“Connor?” Oliver asked after a while.

“Mhmm?”

“W-we should do that more often.”

Connor smiled, looking at Oliver’s blushing face. “The sex or you being on top?”

“Both.” There was a pause before Oliver hastily added, “If you’re cool with that, of course. I mean, I like you being on top, too, but this was good al—“

Connor, propping himself up on his forearms, leaned over Oliver and kissed him hard on the mouth, successfully ending his nervous rambling. He licked into he IT expert’s mouth slowly, deepening the kiss for a few more moments before pulling away. “That’d be great, Ollie.”

Oliver smiled. “Really?”

“Really. Now, the Chinese food probably went cold a while ago, so how about I take you out to dinner?”

“You don’t have to, Conn. I mean, I don’t want you to feel obliga—“

Connor kissed him on the nose, lightly slapping his thigh. “I want to, Ollie. Come on, I know this great place down the street.”

“Okay—wait, this isn’t a ploy to get more info for your boss, is it?”

“No, Oliver, it isn’t.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for teasers of upcoming fics, updates, and requests: http://ofrosesandravenstags.tumblr.com


End file.
